


Hearts

by needyoucap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needyoucap/pseuds/needyoucap
Summary: Steve doesn't worry about what Tony's gonna think until the man himself walks in and sees what Steve's done to his window.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628836696658788352/tony-said-that-steve-could-decorate-his-art-studio) fanart by darthbloodorange on tumblr.

Steve doesn't worry about what Tony's gonna think until the man himself walks in and sees what Steve's done to his window. Because yes, it's technically Tony's window, no matter how many times he insists that the space is  _ Steve's _ , to be decorated how  _ Steve _ wishes. But then Tony walks in while Steve's in the middle of a painting, saying something about lunch and cutting off mid-sentence, and Steve thinks,  _ shit, I fucked up _ .

Steve’s just about to open his mouth to say,  _ Sorry, Tony, I didn’t mean to offend you - I’ll clean it off  _ when he notices Tony’s face doesn’t exactly look mad. He looks...amazed, maybe. Steve would swear his eyes are a bit shiny.

“The arc reactor?” Tony asks, quietly, referring to the giant arc reactor Steve had painted on the window of his studio, and Steve knows, no matter what secrets he reveals by telling Tony the truth, he has to be honest.

“Of course,” he says. “I was thinking about hearts, and, well, the kind everyone normally thinks of when they hear that word just seemed too cheesy to put up there, and as for the  _ real _ kind...well, that just seemed a bit too gruesome.” Steve takes a deep breath. “The best way I could think of to show off my own heart was by painting yours.”

Tony is staring at him one moment, and in the next their lips are connected. Steve’s pretty sure there are no fireworks, but he wouldn’t swear to that. Kissing Tony is like a cool breeze on a hot day, like coming home. It’s relief, a glass of water to a parched throat, like his lips have been waiting his whole life to meet Tony’s, and maybe, Steve thinks, they have. Maybe being frozen for 70 years wasn’t all that bad, if it brought him to Tony.

“You know,” Tony says when they pull apart, “people are going to think  _ I’m _ the one who painted that up there.”

Steve’s eyes widen. “Shit, Tony, you’re right, I-I didn’t think--I’ll take it down--” The public’s opinion of Tony is bad enough, everyone calls him a narcissist, an egomaniac, which couldn’t be further from the truth, and now Steve’s just plastered Tony’s own symbol on the side of his building--

“Don’t you dare, Tony interrupts. “This is the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

And that’s a shame, Steve thinks, as he tries to come up with ways to make Tony say that again in the future.


End file.
